


As The Racket Turns

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minami has a crush on Sengoku, but is unaware that someone else has a crush on him. Drama happens, evolves, is eventually cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Reputation

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [minami/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami/sengoku), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
"He gives our school a bad reputation!" Minami snagged Sengoku's arm. 

He wasn't angry, he didn't get angry, but maybe he was upset. Just a little.

Sengoku jerked his arm out of Minami's grip, and maybe he was a little upset too, because he'd dropped the smile and was actually glaring. "Look, Minami, I know you never approved of Akutsu, especially not when he was on the team, but lay off okay? You can't stop Dan from idolizing him." That was the reason the whole fight had started. Dan had noticed Akutsu at the gate after practice was over and had eagerly bounded off after him. Sengoku and Minami had been locking up and Minami had started criticizing Dan's idol worship. Sengoku had reacted badly.

"I'm not just talking about Dan." Minami couldn't stop himself. He froze though now that it had been said. How could he… hopefully Sengoku was as girl crazy as always and didn't realize Minami had unwittingly revealed his feelings.

Sengoku frowned. "I hang out with him because we like a lot of similar things. And he's not that bad when you get to know him."

"He's still a bad-" Sengoku held up a hand cutting Minami off.

"Look, just don't hang around me if you really can't stand Akutsu okay? Later Minami." Minami felt something break as Sengoku walked away.

He didn't get depressed, Minami wasn't a guy of extreme emotions, but he might be sad. Just a little.


	2. Protests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higashikata tries to help.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
"Hey." Higashikata placed his hand on Minami's shoulder, gripping lightly in reassurance.  
Minami turned to give his partner a small smile. Higashikata ignored the jump his heart gave. "You've been down lately."

Minami shrugged. Turning away from Higashikata he tucked his tennis racket into his bag. "It's really nothing." Zipping up his tennis bag Minami turned and almost hit Higashikata with his bag.

"It's about Sengoku isn't it?" Higashikata watched Minami freeze. "It is."

"I don't know what you mean." Minami started to walk off. Higashikata reached out again and stopped him.

"Look, Minami, I know you like Sengoku but…"

"I don't like him!" Minami snapped, angrily brushing off Higashikata's hand. "I'm just worried about him hanging out with Akutsu." Then Minami rushed off.

Higashikata frowned. Reactions like that were out of character for Minami. Higashikata knew that he and Minami were both considered very bland people; plain and simple, and all that. Still, Minami was like an iceberg, he might not seem like much, but he went down very deep.

Higashikata turned to get his own things together. He'd need to talk to Sengoku he guessed.


	3. Curiosity

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Dan was naturally inquisitive. That didn't mean that he didn't have a sense of self-preservation though. 

So when Dan rounded the corner and spotted Sengoku and Higashikata arguing by the foot of the stairs he paused and hid himself behind the corner.

"Can't you see it's freaking the whole club out Sengoku? It's your fault so you should fix it." Dan opened up his notebook, recording that whatever had Higashikata confronting Sengoku was upsetting him quite a bit. Higashikata sounded calm, but there was a fine thread of anger running through every word. Dan peeked around the corner and noted that Higashikata's shoulders were so tense they were drawn up close to his ears.

Sengoku bristled. "He's your partner okay? And I didn't do anything." Dan's eyes widened as Sengoku attempted to push past Higashikata. Higashikata gripped Sengoku's arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"You never notice anyone but yourself you arrogant egotistical…"

"Shut up!" Sengoku pulled back and punched Higashikata in the jaw. Dan gasped, and then realized that Sengoku's shout was going to draw onlookers. He could already hear people from the second floor moving towards the stares. Turning around Dan dashed off to find Akutsu or Minami, someone to separate the two fighters. Because of this he missed what Sengoku said next.

"It's not like I wanted Minami panting after me anyway."


	4. Breaking Up Breaking Out

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Akutsu snorted as he stamped down the stairs.

He was going to be late for Chemistry class, which meant he'd arrive just in time to slip into his favorite seat by the window. Not like anyone else would dare to take Akutsu's seat, even if Akutsu decided to cut class that time.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Akutsu's ears, trained to pick up on that word, lead him to walk down another flight of stairs. Sneering as he spotted the large group of Yamabuki students, and surprised no teacher had showed up to break things up yet. Yamabuki was usually pretty good about that. Standing above most of the onlookers Akutsu could easily make out the two combatants.

"What the fucking hell." Sengoku wasn't the type to get into fights. He was also pretty damn lousy in a fight, no matter what Akutsu had tried to teach him. Higashikata was probably just as lousy though, because he was looking just as beat up as Sengoku.

Akutsu shoved through the crowd, not paying attention as they realized who he was and began to scatter. By the time Akutsu had grabbed Sengoku and Higashikata and tossed the two idiots to opposite sides of the hallway. Higashikata blinked, stunned, while Sengoku leaned against the wall and gave a small snicker.

"Aww, couldn't you let us beat the crap out of each other Akutsu? C'mon, all of our problems would have been solved." Sengoku shoved messy orange hair out of his face, squinting as he tried to stare at Higashikata despite the bruises beginning to bloom around one eye. "Man, you must really be pissed at me."

"You could piss off a fucking monk." Akutsu growls before turning to look at Higashikata. Higashikata is standing up, still looking utterly angry about something. Obviously whatever it was that had set him hitting Sengoku in the first place. "Still got something to say string bean?"

"If it wasn't for you…" Higashikata's hands curled into fists, and he was shaking all over. Akutsu quirked an eyebrow, whatever this issue was it was obviously huge. "Why couldn't you just go get in a motorcycle accident?"

Akutsu sneered, walking over and pinning Higashikata to the wall. "You'd all like that wouldn't you. No one at the school would have to worry about fucking Akutsu Jin fucking them up huh? You'd all get to forget about the asshole who gives you all a bad name." Akutsu's eyes narrowed as Higashikata flinched. "Yeah, you'd all like that."

Sengoku's hands were wrapping around his arm and Akutsu hadn't even realized he'd raised it to hit Higashikata. "C'mon Akutsu, back off. I started the fight. You don't want to get the discipline counselor on your ass again."

Akutsu snarled at Higashikata, but it was true, one more phone call home and Yuuki had threatened that he'd be making his own meals. Akutsu was almost ready to drop his arm and step back when someone else rudely interrupted.

"Don't hit him!" Minami had just careened around the corner, Dan running at his heels. Both were panting, they must have come from across campus and booked it to get here. Sengoku and Higashikata froze up and Akutsu had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. What a fucking bunch of idiots.

"Ch. He's not worth my time." Shaking Sengoku off Akutsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and started back up the stairs. Fuck, he'd skip Chem class after all.


	5. He Didn't Hit Me Officer

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Minami shouldn't feel happy at seeing his two best friends, well, one best friend and one sort of best friend, beat up. 

But still, there was a certain thrill that came with knowing you were right. "Do you see why I say he's a bad influence?" Minami wouldn't say it was crowing. He was too worried to crow. Especially not since one of Higashikata's wounds was bleeding a little, and Sengoku looked like he could barely stand.

"Minami…" Sengoku started off, he glanced up the stairs, the way Akutsu had left, and Minami felt his insides burn.

"But-but Minami-senpai!" Dan held onto his sleeve as Minami took a step forward. Minami forgot about Dan coming and telling him that Higashikata and Sengoku had been fighting. All he knew was that Akutsu had obviously been there, and that Higashikata and Sengoku couldn't have actually hit each other. It just wasn't something they would do.

"I told you he was a good for nothing. And look, he beat up you and Higashikata!" Minami dug in his pocket for his handkerchief, handing it to Higashikata and motioning to the bleeding spot on his forehead. Higashikata looked guilty as he pressed the clean cloth to it.

"Akutsu didn't hit me Minami." Sengoku stated clearly. "Higashikata did, and I hit him as well. Akutsu was the one who broke us up."

Minami stopped, his brain halting on the creation of a tirade against Akutsu. Glancing up at his doubles partner for confirmation Minami received a short nod. Minami turned back to Sengoku, who had Dan by his side now.

"I know you have issues with this Minami, but you need to put them behind you." Sengoku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Minami watched the way Sengoku's shoulders rose and fell, the way Sengoku's uniform top flowed effortlessly over his chest. It felt... it felt so wrong to watch these things now. "Minami, I don't like you. Not like that."

Minami turned away, but Higashikata was there, holding onto him, holding him still. Minami didn't want to hear this, he didn't. He already knew already… Minami didn't want to hear.

"I'm not dating Akutsu." Sengoku stated clearly, Minami tensed. All that jealousy was for nothing? "You need to drop your issues with him okay? He's not interested in me, and he's not interested in dealing with all this shit."

Minami felt like crying. Even though it wasn't something boys did, and certainly not something he did. Still, Minami felt like crying.


	6. Emotional Rain

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** | 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmis), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Higashikata felt a strong temptation to wrap a hand around Minami. 

If the park had been less frequented, or if they were sitting on an out of the way bench Higashikata might have tried it. Minami was huddled up on the bench, arms crossed tight over his chest and shoulders pulled up tight. Sighing Higashikata pressed change into the vending machine and walked back to the bench with two cans of coffee. "Here."

Minami took the can gratefully, and Higashikata remained impassive despite the brush of fingers against his palm. Minami was hurting too bad right now for Higashikata to take hope in the small gestures of affection.

"You don't have to stick around you know." Minami popped the can open, taking a sip of the hot bitter liquid and making a face. "You have homework right? I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Higashikata glanced at the sky. "Besides, it'll rain soon, and you're in the type of mood where you'll just sit here and let yourself get a cold."

Minami didn't say anything, just sipped at his coffee. Higashikata sighed, slumping over his own unopened can and passing it back and forth between his hands. Higashikata wanted to tell Minami he wasn't wrong for accusing Akutsu of beating them up, who wouldn't have suspected Akutsu? But he didn't think it would help.

"I'm so stupid you know?" Minami started off, Higashikata turned to deny it but Minami held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not… It's Akutsu, who wouldn't suspect him? But I've been so stupidly jealous of him… I thought he and Sengoku were together. Sengoku likes girls, everyone knows that, but he'd give Akutsu looks and I thought 'why couldn't it be me?'" Minami turned sad eyes Higashikata's way. "You think I'm gross right?"

" No!" Higashikata automatically denied. "I've wondered that about someone… why couldn't it be me I mean. And I've felt jealous."

Sometimes, when people forgot who Minami was and assumed Sengoku was the captain Higashikata wanted to hurt Sengoku. Sengoku was just so likable, and memorable as well. No one forgot girl loving Lucky Sengoku.

"Oh, but… I mean. I'm gay." Minami stated, like it hadn't been obvious. Higashikata felt a small smile quirk his lips.

"So is most of the circuit. I think it's something in the sports drinks maybe." Or playing a sport that was all about rackets and balls maybe. Like he'd heard one of the girls say 'it was hard to find a tennis boy who plays mixed doubles'.

Minami glanced at his feet, then back up at Higashikata, then down to his feet again. The rain that Higashikata had predicted was starting to sprinkle, dark speckles beginning to appear on the sidewalk. "Are you?" Minami's question was so soft. Higashikata wondered if he should tell Minami the truth, if it would change things drastically between them. Minami had already admitted his own sexuality though, and Higashikata knew that their doubles was going to change no matter what he said.

"Yeah."

Fishing in his bag for an umbrella Higashikata realized he must have forgotten one. Minami was still sitting there on the bench staring blankly at the ground. Standing up Higashikata pulled Minami with him. The rain increased from a drizzle to a steady shower. "My house is closer, you can call for a ride or something."

Higashikata was unsurprised that his house was dark as they walked up the front path. The rain had drenched both he and Minami in the time it had taken to get to his house, and Higashikata felt himself shiver a little from the chill. Unlocking his front door he waved Minami inside before he closed it behind him. Reaching to the left he turned on the light for the entrance. Minami was already slipping out of his sopping tennis shoes. Reaching up on the shelf Higashikata handed Minami a pair of slippers.

"Here." Minami took the slippers and put them on while Higashikata was exchanging his own wett shoes for slippers. Higashikata frowned when he noticed Minami staring puzzled at the slippers. "What's the matter?"

"Haven't I worn these before?" There was a cute pattern of a mother duck and her ducklings that ran over the toes.

"Yeah, Mom's set them aside for when you come over." Higashikata couldn't help the small that warmed his cheeks. It wasn't really his mom who had done that, though she had mentioned that Minami should have his own pair of slippers set aside since he came over so often. Minami had commented that the design was cute once and Higashikata had set them aside for Minami from that time on.

Minami glanced up at Higashikata's blush, which caused the blush to flair for a second, before going back to looking at his feet. "Oh."

Clearing his throat Higashikata pushed past Minami into the rest of the house, flipping on lights as he went. "Mom's out of town right now, my aunt's got some sort of deadly cold, Dad's working late and Kairi's at a friends."

Minami doesn't say anything, just follows Higashikata through a house almost as familiar as his own. Higashikata motions that Minami should slip into the bathroom. "Take a shower, I'll…" Higashikata stops when Minami grabs his wrist. Turning he looks down on wet flattened spikes of hair, and then brown eyes when Minami raises his head. The brown eyes fill his vision when Minami presses their lips together.

It's wrong, Higashikata knows it's wrong, he's taking advantage… but he can't stop himself. They leave dripping trails from the bathroom into Higashikata's room, the clothing landing with wet plops as both teens shed it. White uniform shirts contrasting with Higashikata's wood floor, puddles forming around each piece of clothing. Pants end up draped halfway through the bed, dampening the sheets before Higashikata kicks them off. Minami's underwear is clinging to his hips, the white cloth see throat and barely containing Minami's erection. The tip pokes out of the elastic waistband, precum leaking over Minami's mother's careful stenciling of Minami's name.

Higashikata's panting like he's just played a hard match, and he's performing all sorts of different hand signals as he touches Minami's body. Minami's shaking under him, soft mewls half muffled as Minami bites down on the knuckle of his pointer finger. It's adorable, and sexy, and mind blowing in ways that make Higashikata's dick twitch inside of his blue striped boxers. Higashikata pushes his boxers down, and they tangle up his legs before he manages to kick them off. Minami laughs breathlessly at this action, and his eyes shine in the light filtering through from the hall.

Higashikata has to kiss him for that, and it's wet and sloppy and oh so hot, as hot as the penis pulsating in his hands as Higashikata finally pushes Minami's underwear out of the way. It's too much for Minami, and Higashikata squeezes while Minami claws at his shoulders. Higashikata strokes himself too and it's so different then jerking off beneath the covers. Minami's come is hot on his stomach and it drips down to touch the base of Higashikata's dick and Higashikata finds himself coming over Minami's thigh.

Minami laughs, breathless, exuberant, and Higashikata smiles as he covers Minami's naked body with his own. Closing his eyes Higashikata rests his head on Minami's shoulder, glad for the hand brushing his hair behind his ear as he starts to drift off. He'll take a quick nap, then clean Minami up.


	7. We're Not Dating!

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
"Sengoku-senpai!" Sengoku remembers then that he has to slow down when he's walking with Dan. Sengoku might not be as tall as Akutsu, but Dan's still short, and matching Sengoku's angry strides mean Dan has to jog to keep up. "Sengoku-senpai, what were you talking about back there about Akutsu-senpai?"

Sengoku winces. He wishes Dan hadn't been there when Minami had decided to have his fit and Sengoku had to lay things out in the open. "Ah, it's just. Minami's been jealous I guess. Of Akutsu and I." Sengoku glances to his right, Dan's walking along side him, looking curious. Dan had probably been waiting all day to ask Sengoku that.

"Because you're friends? You said Akutsu-senpai doesn't like you like that though…" This hurts, because Sengoku's really not sure if Dan's discovered 'those kinds' of feelings yet, and he doesn't know what Dan really feels for Akutsu. The kid's admiration had always bordered on obsession.

Sengoku sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He probably just messed up his curl but he'll fix that when he gets home. "Minami… likes me in a more then friendly way. And he was worried that Akutsu and I were… involved." Dan's not prejudiced, Sengoku's made sure of that, but it's a little worrisome. Most of the tennis players that Sengoku's met are very gay, very bi in Sengoku's case, or very clueless. Dan falls into the clueless category most of the time.

"Oh." Dan chews on his bottom lip, adjusting a headband that's still too big for him, "You're not though right?"

"Not what?" Sengoku blinks. There were so many things he could 'not' be.

"Not dating Akutsu-senpai." Dan's large eyes are oh so very serious.

Sengoku shakes his head slowly, denying it. "No, Akutsu's not interested." Not that Sengoku had ever asked.

"Good." Dan gives a short nod of his head before breaking into a smile. "I have to get home Sengoku-senpai! See you tomorrow!"  



	8. Competition

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Dan sat on his bed, eyes closed and his hands resting on his knees.  To his left were his English books, to his right were his math books, and on the ground in front of him was the finished science homework. Humming Dan turned to glance at his cell phone before turning back to his homework. No, he'd get one more assignment done before he called Akutsu-senpai. One more assignment and Dan would probably catch Akutsu-senpai right while he was in the middle of making out with some girl. Then Dan'd get to run off Akutsu-senpai's girl for the night!

Pulling the English homework closer Dan set to work. He didn't know how Sengoku-senpai could claim that he liked Akutsu-senpai when Sengoku-senpai never went after Akutsu-senpai. Dan had learned long ago that in order to make any headway in a relationship you had to attack the competition. The scruffy made up girls Akutsu-senpai spent his nights with were competition.

And now apparently Sengoku-senpai was the competition.

Well. Dan knew how to handle *that*. Finishing up the page in his workbook Dan grabbed his cellphone and started dialing. First Dan would ruin some bitchy girl's night, and tomorrow he'd start making plans for Sengoku-senpai.

He'd been interested in Kamio Akira from Fudomine… though maybe Dan should hook him up with someone more manly if Akutsu-senpai was his type. Kajimoto from Jyosei had expressed interest…  



	9. Broken

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [akutsu/higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu/higashikata), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Akutsu paced back and forth in the bathroom.

The discipline counselor had been riding him all day today. Somehow the asshat had made the classes Akutsu skipped his business, especially since there'd been a fight while Akutsu skipped Chemistry. Stubbing out his cigarette in the sink Akutsu fished another out of his pack and lit it. Making a mental note to shake some kid down for change and hit up a vending machine on his way home Akutsu almost didn't notice the guy who had just come through the door into the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Akutsu snarled at Higashikata. The tall boy wrinkled his nose at the smoke, walking to the one window in the room and pushing it open.

"Nothing." Higashikata stated quietly and it just pissed Akutsu off. Dropping his butt to the floor Akutsu ground the cigarette with the toe of his shoe before stalking forward and grabbing Higashikata's uniform collar.

"Nothing huh? I'm fucking nothing to you?" Akutsu slammed Higashikata onto the hard tile wall, grinning at the sharp cracking noise Higashikata's head made when it was slammed back. "I'll show you fucking nothing."

"If you're going to fuck nothing," Higashikata was touching Akutsu, he was fucking touching Akutsu's arms! Akutsu tightened his grip preparing to shake Higashikata until his string bean bones broke. "You should start with Sengoku."

Akutsu froze, and then he practically tossed Higashikata across the room. "Don't you dare fuck around with him you little shit. It's okay for you to be panting after your spineless doubles partner, but if I find out you touched him." Akutsu kicked Higashikata in the stomach, enjoying the way the tall boy curled in on himself. Crouching down Akutsu grabbed Higashikata's hair, crunching the hair gell between his fingers, and pulled the others head up. "Was that why you beat him up you asshole? Weren't just getting your jollies by fucking him? He's not fucking **gay**."

"He's bi." Higashikata croaked, his hands scrabbling uselessly at Akutsu's wrist. Akutsu snarled, grabbing Higashikata's wrists with his free hand and squeezing them tight.

"Fucking liar." Akutsu squeezed Higashikata's wrists hard before letting them go. Pulling Higashikata up by the hair Akutsu snarled. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Or what?" Higashikata was trying to look calm, but Akutsu knew fear when he saw it, hell he could practically smell it rolling off Higashikata. Akutsu could almost **taste** it.

"Or I'll touch you." Akutsu muttered, grabbing Higashikata's jaw and holding it still while he forcefully kissed the tall teen. It was gross, and Akutsu was as disgusted as it as Higashikata. If Higashikata was touching Sengoku against his will though Akutsu would do more, much more. He'd beat Higashikata with a baseball bat until there wasn't an unbroken bone in Higashikata's body.

Akutsu savaged Higashikata's lips, bruising them and breaking the skin. Dropping Higashikata to the floor Akutsu spit out the taste into the sink and pulled out his last cigarette, lighting it indifferently.

"The nurses office isn't far. I'm sure you can make it." Pushing the swinging door of the bathroom open Akutsu glanced to the right. Had that been a shock of red hair? No, must be his imagination.


	10. Closets

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [minami/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami/sengoku), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Sengoku did not pay much attention to the fact that there was little love lost between Higashikata and Akutsu. 

The fact Higashikata had been beat up, bruises from Higashikata's fight with Sengoku still fresh on his face, and that Akutsu had been less them gentle with his kissing didn't register in Sengoku's mid. All that made through the seething cloud of jealousy was that Akutsu had been kissing Higashikata.

Sengoku didn't get it. If Akutsu was going to go kiss someone why kiss Higashikata? Not only was he plain as dirt but also Higashikata was so hooked on Minami. If Akutsu had to kiss a guy why couldn't Akutsu have chosen Dan? Dan had been emulating and admiring and practically worshiped Akutsu since they day they met. Sengoku would have understood Akutsu and Dan hooking up, he'd have supported it even. Dan was a good influence on Akutsu, he mellowed out the tough guy image, managed to rub away some of Akutsu's rough patches.

But Higashikata? What the hell was up with that?

Sengoku wasn't really watching as he rushed through the halls. The fog of jealousy was causing him to lose control of his senses, his actions, and his reactions. Sengoku doesn't hear the clatter of books falling to the floor, though he does realize he's bumped into someone and has fallen to the ground. Sengoku hears, as if in the distance, Minami apologizing.

He sees Minami.

It was impossible not to reach out and do what Sengoku had never considered doing before, he touched Minami's cheek. Minami froze, stuttering through the rest of his apology before letting the end of his sentence drift off. Minami's skin was so soft, and so were his lips, and the realization that the broom closet was open and only a few steps away was earth shattering.

Sengoku's not thinking, his brain has officially checked out for the day, and so he and Minami end up pressed against each other in the tiny, unlit utility closet. Sengoku kisses Minami, but it's all rote, Sengoku's only kissed two guys before, but he knows what to do with girls. Sengoku kisses Minami like he was a particularly stubborn girl.

Minami melts. Sengoku touches Minami and feels like Minami's body is a sponge sucking up his affection, Minami just can't get enough, and right now Sengoku's too tired of it all to stop touching. The uniform jacket is the first thing to go, two people shoving off the heavy white fabric. The floor of the closet is dusty, and both uniforms will need to be washed. Sengoku touches Minami's chest, it's toned from tennis.

Minami gasps a name, his name Sengoku realizes, but Sengoku doesn't care. The blood is still pounding in his ears, he can't hear. If Sengoku can hear he can think, and if he can think he would stop himself from kissing a trail down Minami's stomach to his waistband.

Sengoku didn't hear himself whisper as he slid the zipper of Minami's pants down. "Unlucky."


	11. What Goes Up...

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [minami/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami/sengoku), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
It feels like flying when Sengoku kisses him. 

Minami's head is light, and he feels dizzy, but that might just be because all of the blood that was in Minami's face two seconds ago is rushing to his cock now. It's like a wet dream, in fact if not for the pain of his erection. There's something wrong, there must be, Minami had noticed Sengoku's hazy unseeing eyes while he was picking up his books. His books, they're still in the hallway, and the door to the closet wasn't locked, anyone could open it.

Sengoku's kissing down Minami's stomach and it makes all the bad parts of Minami twitch in excitement. He's hot, and it's good, and it's so, so bad. Sengoku murmurs something as he pulls down the zipper of Minami's pants and Minami slides his fingers into Sengoku's hair. Sengoku's hair feels so soft under his touch, it doesn't crunch between his fingers like Higashikata's had. It's then that thing start feeling wrong. Not bad, they feel oh so good, but they feel so wrong. Sengoku's tongue licks a stripe up Minami's cock and Minami bangs his head on the supply closet's wall. It hurts but it doesn't help him think. To think would mean he'd need to have blood flowing upwards, instead of down. The blood seems to gather like his pre-cum, all in the tip of his cock, waiting to flow into Sengoku's mouth.

Sengoku's a dick vampire, Minami thinks giddily to himself, he's going to suck souls and cocks.

It's illogical, and stupid, and just goes to show how much Minami shouldn't try to think while receiving head. He almost giggles, but then Sengoku's teeth barely graze him and Minami yelps instead.

"Sorry." Sengoku murmurs, pulling away and looking bashful. Minami wants to say 'no, it's okay, we can stop' because it's the perfect opportunity to end the wrongness. Sengoku knows what he's doing now, Minami can see that the hazy look in Sengoku's eyes has cleared.

"Promise it won't happen again." Sengoku flashes Minami a daredevil smile. "Don't you wanna get lucky?" And then Sengoku's almost attacking his cock as he licks and sucks and gives Minami's dick all the attention it's ever wanted and never gotten. Minami gasps, gags, grimaces. He comes into Sengoku's mouth, the blood vacating his cock flooding his face when Minami realizes that Sengoku swallowed. Standing Sengoku swipes his thumb over a thin trail of cum leading from the side of his lips down to his chin.

"Do you…" Minami's about to offer to reciprocate but Sengoku's out the door and vanishing down the hallway.

"Late to class!" Sengoku shouts back, and Minami realizes that his teacher has probably noticed his absence. Picking up his books Minami trudges along, swinging into a nearby bathroom to make sure he doesn't look like he just had a blowjob in the supply closet.

Higashikata gives a guilty jump from where he is leaning against the sinks, then flinches in pain.

Minami drops his books for the second time.

"What happened?" Minami asks, rushing over and looking at his best friend's (his lover's?) body. It's a mess, Higashikata's uniform has dirt on it, and there's fresh bruises blooming all over his face. "Can you walk? I'll take you to the nurses office."

Higashikata laughs brokenly, and it probably hurts him as much as it looks. Minami shakes his head and takes Higashikata's arm, wrapping it around him.

"It'll be like that three-legged footrace."

Minami catches the sight of Higashikata's toothy grin, his bottom lip leaking a little blood as he smiles. "We'll always be Yamabuki's super combi."

Minami smiles back and wonders if his lips are puffy from kissing Sengoku. "Jimmies desu."


	12. Competition 2.0

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Higashikata enjoys the way Minami holds onto him as they walk to the nurse's office.  He'd claim to be fine, but Higashikata is relatively sure that Akutsu cracked one of his ribs. It's nice being pressed up against Minami like this. "Aren't you missing class?" Higashikata questions, frowning when Minami twitches and looks guilty.

"I was running an errand and ran into someone." Minami looks away from Higashikata, finding the classrooms they're passing by horribly interesting. "Sengoku…"

"Uh huh." It's hard to stifle the angry jealousy that blooms in the pit of his stomach. 'Sengoku what?' he wants to ask. He wonders if Minami would skip class just for him, or if it's just because Sengoku distracted Minami that Minami's helping him out.

The nurses office is, typically, empty. "I wonder if she's ever here." Minami mutters, seating Higashikata on one of the beds. Higashikata laughs, wincing and clutching at his chest as his ribs ache. Minami's staring at his chest now, frowning, and Higashikata looks away. "Who beat you up?"

Higashikata glances up at Minami. "You already know."

Minami sighs, running a hand through wilting spikes of hair, and glances around the medical office. "Take off your shirt. Where else does it hurt?" Minami walks past the bed to the cabinet containing the medication.

Reaching up Higashikata snags Minami's wrist. "I'm fine… but I could use a different kind of healing." Minami's quiet as Higashikata pulls him onto the bed. It hurts to move, and to breath, and it definitely hurts to lean over Minami and press him into starched white sheets. Minami's lips are soft, and it's easy to slide his tongue into Minami's mouth and tease the other into a moan. Higashikata's never done this before and he's acting on instinct, but Minami's just as new to this as he is, and so Higashikata figures almost anything he does is good.

Minami's cheeks are red when Higashikata pulls away, and his hands are clenched around the bed sheets.

"What did he do?" Higashikata questions, un-phased when Minami turns his head away and stutters out an explanation.

"I can do better."


	13. Questions

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [akutsu/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu/sengoku), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Sengoku lays on the rooftop, one arm covering his face and blocking out the sun, in his other hand he's holding his cell phone. He's got his headphones plugged into his cellphone, but he's not wearing his headphones, they're set to the side beside his head. The music blasts out loudly though not loudly enough to obscure the distinctive crunching noise of Akutsu stalking over to stand right beside his head. "Hey."

Akutsu doesn't make a sound and Sengoku moves his arm and squints up at Akutsu's looming figure. "You're talkative today." Groaning slightly Sengoku drags him self into a sitting position. Akutsu's still standing above him, glowering, and Sengoku realizes that he hasn't done anything to clean the taste of Minami's come out of his mouth. The fact that he hasn't even popped a breath mint makes Sengoku grimace, he's never forgotten to do that, not even after blowing someone and pretending it was Akutsu.

"So, was it good?" Akutsu asks.

"Was what good?" Sengoku turns his phone off and tucks it into his uniform shirt, or he starts to before he realizes he left it in the closet where he blew Minami. Then he realizes that Akutsu's holding it in his left hand. "Oh. Hey…" Akutsu tosses the jacket into Sengoku's face.

"Fuck, you're a pain in the ass." Sengoku grumbled, shrugging into his jacket. As soon as he had put it on Akutsu was lifting him up by it.

"Why don't I be a pain in your ass." Akutsu snarled, and the chain link fence rattles when Sengoku's pressed against it. Sengoku glances behind him and wonders if the fence will hold him.

"What do you mean?" Sengoku questions, jerking angrily against Akutsu's hold. Either he's going to get really lucky, or this is his unlucky day. Akutsu's breath is hot on Sengoku's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to look at another dick for weeks."


	14. Little Pitchers

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [akutsu/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu/sengoku), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [senogku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/senogku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Dan gripped the doorframe with one hand, his other holding tightly to his bento. 

He hadn't been sure what he expected when he came up to the roof for lunch. Akutsu-senpai smoking was expected, or maybe a group of the other upperclassmen sitting around and eating as well. He hadn't expected to see Akutsu-senpai with Sengoku-senpai trapped on his lap. Not that Sengoku-senpai seemed to be trying to escape, those wiggles and squirms seemed more like encouragement then anything else.

"…" Dan turned away, choking down sobs as he shut the door. He should lock it or something so no one else walked in on Akutsu-senpai and Sengoku-senpai, but then he'd leave them out on the roof. "Fuck them." Dan thought to himself, his breath catching on a sob.

Attempting to stifle his crying only made it worse. Bursting into tears Dan ran for the clubroom, the only place he could think of to hide.


	15. Sanity is Overrated

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/muromachi), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Muromachi wanted to smack something. 

Well, more like some one, though that wasn't completely true either, Muromachi wanted to smack a lot of people. Glancing around the locker room Muromachi headed for a dark corner behind the cubbies. "Yo, Dan…" Snagging the back of Dan's uniform Muromachi tugged Dan to his feet. "Practice is cancelled."

Dan's eyes were puffy and red rimmed and Muromachi felt so bad for the kid. If he hadn't made up his mind before he'd definitely have decided now. "W-why's it cancelled?" Dan questioned, sniffling sadly.

"Well." Muromachi tugged Dan outside, leading the kid over to the water fountains by his arm. "Here, wash up a little." Pulling off Dan's headband he motioned that Dan should wash his face off. Dutifully Dan turned the water on and ducked his head under the spray. When Dan pulled out from under the faucet Dan scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Okay, why is practice cancelled?" Dan dried his face off with his sleeve.

Muromachi shrugged and handed Dan back his headband. "Higashikata-senpai got attacked, and Minami-buchou is taking care of him, which wouldn't be a problem if Sengoku hadn't disappeared." Dan flinched and Muromachi rolled his eyes, glad that his sunglasses hid his reaction. His teammates were all so insanely stupid.

"Oh. Banji-sensei's not here either?"

"He's got some sort of teacher thing." Shifting his book bag on his shoulder Muromachi glanced around. "Look, Dan-kun, you wanna go out?"

Dan's reaction made it obvious that it was the wrong phrasing. "To eat! Go somewhere! I mean…" Dan was looking less and less trusting. It made Muromachi blush.

"I don't like you like that s-" Dan began, and Muromachi twitched, ducking his head.

"Look, no, I have a boyfriend. He's… he's got a friend…" Dan looked even more lost. "Just come out to burgers okay? You need to get out and away from…" Muromachi motioned at the school. "You need to get away from the crazy."

Dan contemplated, chewing on his bottom lip. "…okay."


	16. First Dates

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [crossschool](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/crossschool), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/muromachi)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Higashikata was holding his hand under the table. Minami hoped they weren't too obvious; the burger joint tables hardly hid much. There was also Minami and Higashikata's obvious affection to consider. "I can't believe you dip your fries in your shake."

Minami ducked his head, blushing and grinning and chewing another fry. "It's good. You should try it."

Higashikata looked unsure, but picked up a few of his fries and dipped them in Minami's shake before eating them. Minami glanced quickly around to make sure no one had seen that. It's not like they were sharing germs really, it just wasn't usual for two guys to share food. Or at least, Minami didn't think it was.

"Hey! Mamushi! Don't even think about moving!" Minami winced at the loudness coming from the booth across the fast food place. He glanced at Higashikata, wondering if it was a bad idea to have a bad idea suggesting they come here. Still when Higashikata suggested going out it was the first place Minami's orgasm hazed mind had thought of.

Higashikata had been… really… **really** good.

"It is a little noisy." Higashikata bit into his burger. "But it's nice. Good place for a first date."

Minami laughed, his smile stretching across his face. "I guess." He was glad Higashikata'd said that low enough that Minami could barely hear him, much less anyone else.

"Ah! Muromachi!" Minami twitched, his head jerking around to stare at the loud guy. He'd guessed it was that power player from Seigaku, the one who'd played Sengoku and nearly won, but Minami'd never known that Muromachi knew anyone from Seigaku. Muromachi hadn't even played against them.

"Hey." Muromachi was much quieter, and Minami had to strain to hear what the other was saying. He realized, from craning his head around to see what was going on, that Muromachi had Dan with him. "We're not late right?"

"We got here early." A gruffer voice muttered. It couldn't be Akutsu, but it sounded similar. "This idiot needs a half hour in order for them to make all their food." Muromachi was looking around, possibly sensing that Minami was looking. Minami spotted Dan slipping into the booth with a blush before he sat back and hid himself in his and Higashikata's booth.

Higashikata was laughing at Minami from behind his hand. Minami sent Higashikata a brief glare. "I'm a captain. I have to know what my players are doing."

"Your fries are getting cold." Higashikata observed in amusement.  



	17. Throbbing

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Higashikata's body is one big painful throb by the time he walks Minami home.  
His ribs are screaming at him, and the various bruises along the rest of his body have woken up and joined the rebellion. Every time Higashikata moves his hands his wrists give a violent protest. Minami keeps shooting him worried glances every five seconds but Higashikata figures he can at least make it to Minami's house before he collapses.

"We need to get you to a hospital or something." Minami radiates worry as he chews on his bottom lip. His hands hover, ready to catch Higashikata the moment the other stumbles. It makes Higashikata smile. "We should have called someone while at school, we shouldn't have gone out…"

"It's fine." Higashikata says, and speaking is a bad idea because even breathing occasionally makes stars flash in front of his eyes. "I enjoyed our date."

Higashikata can't help feeling possessive about Minami's blush and smiles. They're his and they're for him and they're so utterly cute. Minami has no idea how he looks when he smiles, that anything 'plain and simple' utterly vanishes from his face in that moment. Higashikata stumbles on the sidewalk in front of Minami's house, Minami's arms instinctively circle him and hold him. It's tough to breath and everything is pain.

"Hold on Hi- Masami. Mom's going to pull the car around. We'll get you to the hospital."

It's not really that bad, Higashikata thinks, though the only noise he makes is a grunt of assent. Akutsu didn't break anything. Higashikata's willing to do whatever Minami wants though, as long as Higashikata has Minami's attention.

It would probably be a bad idea to steal a kiss in front of Minami's parents though. Higashikata makes a mental note to do that when they're alone. 


	18. Possesion is 9/10ths of the Law

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu), [akutsu/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu/sengoku), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Akutsu grunted, his thrusts slowing to a stop when he came again. 

Sengoku was panting, biting wads of Akutsu's pillow between breaths in order to contain his noise. Slipping out for Sengoku, and feeling rather pleased with the fact that that was his come sliding out of Sengoku's ass, Akutsu fished around for his boxers. "I'll be right back."

Sengoku gave a tired nod, laying his head on Akutsu's mangled pillow. Akutsu studied Sengoku's face in the dim light. Sengoku looked happy. Though that might just be the aftermath of enough orgasms to make even a teenager stay limp. Stepping out of his bedroom Akutsu slid the door closed behind him.

"I made cookies." Akutsu jumped, spinning around.

"Shit woman!" He snapped at his smiling mother. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" True to form his mother was standing behind him with a plate of just baked cookies. Akutsu allowed himself to stare for a second before sneering. "Who's gonna eat those?"

"Sengoku-kun likes my cooking." Yuuki stated cheerfully, an unrelenting force of happiness in Akutsu's life. Like Sengoku. Akutsu screwed up his face, ew, he was so dating a male version of his mom. "I'll just go in and-"

Akutsu slammed his arm down against the wall, causing Yuuki to squeak and narrowly avoid dropping her plate. "I'll take them to him. Just not right now." Akutsu felt gross, his chest was covered with a light splatter of semen from that time he'd jerked Sengoku off, and he was covered in dried sweat. He needed a shower and to grab a washcloth to clean Sengoku up.

"Hmph." Yuuki snorted. "I'll place them on the dining room table." Turning away Yuuki stopped half way down the hallway. "And you better be nice to Sengoku-kun or I'll steal him away Jin!"

"…You're old enough to be his mother." Akutsu retorted.

Akutsu managed to make it into the shower before he gave into the need to laugh.

Washed off and wrapped in a towel Akutsu reentered his room. Sengoku was lying on his stomach, his elbows propped up on Akutsu's pillows now as he flipped through his phone.

"Dan-kun called." Sengoku stated, and Akutsu did a double take. "He sent me a text message saying that I was free to go after you because he's found someone new."

Sengoku gave Akutsu a weary, sardonic grin. "Lucky, right?"

"Tch. Since when did what that brat say matter?" Akutsu shoved his blankets aside. Surveying the damage he'd done to Sengoku Akutsu knew Sengoku would be sore for days. Too sore to do anything with another guy. Akutsu smirked and started wiping Sengoku down.

"Uuh…. Stop smirking you bastard, I totally let you do all this." Sengoku groaned, squirming to get away from Akutsu's hands. It was bizarre, since Akutsu had already seen all that there was to see, that Sengoku was trying to get away now. Probably modesty trying to reassert itself now that the rutting was over.

Akutsu smacked Sengoku's ass, lightly of course. "Stay still." Akutsu caught the sight of Sengoku's pearly white teeth before the other screwed his face up into a pout.

"Yadda." Sengoku whined, his body wriggling.

Akutsu snagged Sengoku's legs, holding them still. "Stay still asshole, I'll clean you up and you can have another go in a half hour or something. If you can still get it up you're a fucking maniac."

Sengoku did settle down after that, letting Akutsu clean up the dried fluids before he tossed the washcloth away and crawled into bed with Sengoku. Scowling at the fact that Sengoku's wiggling had now put him in the wet spot Akutsu wrapped arms around Sengoku's waist.

"Yuuki made you cookies." Akutsu muttered into Sengoku's warm neck. Akutsu had left a nice big hickey right where Yamabuki's collars wouldn't cover it up.

"Your mom's nice." Sengoku pressed back against Akutsu. Akutsu had never realized how small Sengoku really was. Sengoku was short, sure, but he had such a tiny body too, and he was way too skinny. Akutsu would have to fix that.

"Just so you know," Sengoku stated clearly, even though both were battling the urge to nap. "I'm your sex maniac now."

Akutsu snorted. Sengoku'd been his since Akutsu fucking decided Sengoku was his. "Shut up and sleep Lucky."


	19. Pains in the Butt

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Minami shifted in his seat. Hospital waiting rooms had the most uncomfortable chairs ever. 

The armrests of the chair poked into Minami's arms, and the blue plastic covering stuck to Minami's back. Minami had spent the time Higashikata was being checked out staring at his feet.

"Hey." Minami glanced up at Higashikata. "So, I have a broken rib after all."

Minami quivered in his seat. Higashikata looked so tired and just a little bit in pain. "We should have come straight here." It was all Minami's fault. Minami was the one who had taken Higashikata to the nurses office, and Minami who had let Higashikata touch him and do things that you shouldn't with a broken rib, Minami who had suggested they go to the fast food place.

Higashikata sighed, his fists clenching a slightly before he relaxed them. Minami frowned, hadn't the doctors giving Minami painkillers? "Minami it's not your fault." Higashikata glanced over his shoulder at where their parents were gathered. "Hey, everyone probably wants to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Minami stood, grimacing when then blue chair made a ripping noise when Minami got off of it. "But not at morning practice."

Higashikata raised an eyebrow. "Even if I'm not playing I can come and watch can't I?"

Minami blinked, confused. Walking towards their parents he gave Higashikata a frown. "What's the point of watching if you can't play?"

Higashikata's smiled; a slight upturning of lips and a brief flash of white teeth, it made Minami's heart skip a beat. "If I come," Higashikata said, "I can watch you play."


	20. Must Like Puppies

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [cross-school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross-school), [dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dan), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [kaidoh/dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kaidoh/dan), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Dan bounced into the changing room. "Good morning, Minami-senpai!" 

Dan greeted excitedly, grinning widely at the rather flushed Minami. Dan wondered if maybe the air conditioning was malfunctioning, but Dan felt fine. Maybe Higashikata-senpai had simply said something to make Minami blush before Dan had burst into the club room.

Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Higashikata was standing very close to Minami right now. Dan had heard that the fastest way to warm someone up was body heat but Minami didn't look like he'd been cold, though he was only half dressed.

"Dan-kun, you're here early." Minami muttered, quickly pulling on his uniform shirt. Dan wondered if Minami had bed bugs, since his chest seemed to be covered in little bruises, but when he spotted the round bruise peeking out of Minami's collar Dan realized the truth.

Sharing a secret grin with Higashikata Dan winked broadly. So that was how things went! Go Higashikata-senpai!

"Minami-senpai, did you know that Seigaku trains with strange juices?" Dan chattered as he hurriedly began stripping for practice. "Momoshirou-san says they're really nasty, but Kaidoh-san says that's because Momoshirou-san is a wimp. Kaidoh-san he could get me the recipe if I wanted! He says that ever since Inui-san introduced them into Seigaku's training regimen he's been getting stronger, though Kaidoh-san also trains a lot."

Poking his head out of his white top Dan had a chance to catch Minami-senpai's stunned expression before his headband dropped down over his eyes. "Eep!" Pushing the headband up Dan gave another wide smile. "Kaidoh-san says he'll give me one of his bandana's if I want. They're all really cool with lots of patterns and different colors. He has one for every day of the week!"

Minami-senpai looked a lot like a fish, Dan thought, especially when he kept opening and closing his mouth without saying anything. Higashikata-senpai looked like he was in a lot of pain behind Minami-senpai, it must have been because of the bruises on Higashikata's face, and the fact he was biting his bottom lip.

"Higashikata-senpai you're bleeding!" Dan dug out a white handkerchief from his school uniform but by the time he turned around to offer it Minami-senpai was already there. Deciding to give Minami-senpai and Higashikata-senpai some alone time, Dan's parents always needed alone time when they looked at each other like that, Dan snuck out onto the courts.

Muromachi was already there, and looked like he had just started his laps. Dan hurried to catch up. He could talk with Muromachi about Kaidoh-san! Except Muromachi might want to talk about Momoshirou. Momoshirou wasn't nearly as interesting as Kaidoh-san though.

Kaidoh-san liked puppies.


	21. Well Laid Out

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [minami/higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami/higashikata), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Sengoku hid his face against his pillow. 

This was so horribly embarrassing. "Your mom let me in." Minami stated, sounding as embarrassed as Sengoku felt. "I've got work from all of your teachers."

"Just put it on the desk." Sengoku mumbled through his pillow. He was taking a few days off from school because he could barely walk from his room to the bathroom and couldn't sit on his ass yet.

Peeking around the pillow Sengoku observed that Minami had set the work down but was still standing there. Minami looked so out of place in his room, sticking out like a sore thumb. "Have a seat?" Maybe Minami would look less awkward if he was sitting down. Sengoku's room was all about relaxation after all.

Minami sat and Sengoku shook his head. No, that didn't work at all.

"You missed practice." Minami started off. "And school…"

"For two days." Sengoku nodded and propped himself up on his elbow. "You come and visit me because of that?"

Minami looked even more uncomfortable. "I also want to talk about… I mean…" Sengoku found it fascinating watching the way Minami could blush so much so fast. "The… incident."

Sengoku coughed, burying his face in to his pillow. He was unlucky, so, so unlucky. "I wasn't really… um. Look, Minami can we just…"

"Forget it?" Minami finished Sengoku's sentence and Sengoku peeked over his pillow. Minami gave a small embarrassed smile. "And never mention it again? I think we can do that."

Sengoku tried to figure out what was different about Minami. Now that they had agreed to forget it Minami looked very relaxed. "Did you get laid?" Minami jolted, obviously surprised. "I mean like, really laid."

"I- Sengoku. Wh…" Minami stuttered, standing up and sitting down again before making up his mind and standing. "I should be getting home."

Sengoku laughed when Minami tripped his way to the bedroom door. "Tell Higashikata I say hi!"


	22. Sanity has it's Good Points

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[akutsu/sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/akutsu/sengoku), [as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [cross-school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross-school), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [higashikata](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata), [higashikata/minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/higashikata/minami), [jimmies](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/jimmies), [kaidoh/dan](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kaidoh/dan), [minami](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/minami), [momo/muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/momo/muromachi), [muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/muromachi), [sengoku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sengoku)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Muromachi pushed up his sunglasses. Sengoku had finally returned to practice after almost a week of being out, but Higashikata was still sitting on the sidelines. "Don't you dare move." Minami warned, pointing at Higashikata imperiously.

Muromachi couldn't figure out if Minami knew how obvious he was being or not. While the girls who flocked to watch the Yamabuki tennis team had always figured that the Jimmies were closer then 'just friends' they'd never had much proof. Well, not until recently. Muromachi had seen the flood of Jimmies related doujinshi and photos that had flooded the Yamabuki fangirls.

Muromachi himself had made a little cash off of stealth shots.

"Sengoku-senpai! Sengoku-senpai!" Dan tugged on Sengoku's sleeve, tipping the other dangerously off balance. "Did I tell you about how good a brother Kaidoh-san is? He's so sweet! But manly!"

Muromachi smirked, hooking Dan up with Kaidoh had been a good move. It meant that Kaidoh, who had been secretly in love with Momoshiro, was occupied, and it cheered Dan up! Plus, Seigaku's players were mostly sane and from what Momo had said Kaidoh would protect anything small and cute with his life. Dan might not have brains, but he certainly had looks.

"Touji!" Sengoku called plaintively. "Rally with me?" Dan was standing on his tiptoes as he clung to Sengoku's arm, and in a few seconds he'd be lifted off the ground. Muromachi noticed that at the same time Minami and Higashikata were sneaking off to the clubroom.

"Sure Sengoku." Muromachi agreed, amused that Higashikata hadn't managed to wait for the door to close before stealing a kiss.  



	23. Momo/Muro Prologue

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[as the racket turns](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/as%20the%20racket%20turns), [cross-school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross-school), [drabble](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drabbles](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [momoshiro](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/momoshiro), [momoshiro/muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/momoshiro/muromachi), [muromachi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/muromachi), [seigaku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/seigaku), [yamabuki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yamabuki)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Muromachi jiggled the change in his pocket as he walked past the arcade. 

He could play a game… or he could continue on his way to the street courts. The street courts had been pretty lame last week though, a bunch of amateurs, and those guys from Gyokurin who only played doubles. Banji made sure they all got practice at doubles even if only the Jimmies, Nitobe, and Kita got to play during real matches, so Muromachi wasn't bad at doubles. Muromachi just didn't have anyone he would want to play doubles with.

Deciding that if the street courts were a bust he could always walk back to the arcade Muromachi kept going.

"Don!"

Muromachi heard someone shouting as he climbed up the steps to the courts. Wasn't that Momoshiro from Seigaku's signature? Hurrying up the last few steps Muromachi stepped onto the bleachers to see what was going on.

"Hey, c'mon you two! How'm I supposed to practice if you don't put up a fight?" Momoshirou shouted, facing Izumi and Fukawa across the net.

"You're not exactly playing fair." Izumi panted out. "We're doubles players, you're playing like this is a singles match." Muromachi had to agree that Izumi had a point. You didn't use the same strategies playing doubles as you did when you were playing two against one.

"Fine! I'll play doubles then." Momoshiro looked around, quickly spotting Muromachi. "Hey, do you play doubles?"

Muromachi blinked in surprise, glad that most of his face was hidden behind his sunglasses. Stepping closer to the courts Muromachi shrugged. "I'm okay at it."

Nothing seemed to affect Momoshiro's enthusiasm. "C'mon then!"

Izumi and Fukawa groaned tiredly. "Momoshiro! We just played you! We can't go again." They tiredly made their way to the bench where their racket bags were and packed their things.

"You guys need work on your stamina." Momoshiro stated, stretching his arms above his head. Muromachi couldn't help but watch as a firm muscled sweaty stomach was revealed while Momoshiro's shirt rode up. "Hey, Megane-san, do you play singles?"

"Don't call me Megane-san." It was worse then Panda-san, Sengoku's special nickname for Muromachi. "I play."

Momoshiro pointed his racket first at Muromachi, then at the court. "What're you waiting for?"

Muromachi grumbled as he got his racket out and stepped onto the court. Really, the guy was louder then Dan, and more cheerful then Sengoku. It was just plain annoying. Still, Muromachi watched as Momoshiro spun for first serve, he **was** really hot. That made up for some of it.

The loss, while not devastating, showed Muromachi just how far below Momoshiro's level he was. Momo might have lost to Sengoku but there was a gap between his strength level and Muromachi's only made more evident by the fact they were the same age. "Hey, good game."

Muromachi shook Momoshiro's hand, shrugging his shoulders with a small groan. "Good game." Muromachi attempted to pull his hand away, but Momoshiro hadn't released it yet. Momoshiro didn't look like he was about to either.

"You hungry?" Momo asked, staring down at Muromachi.

Muromachi shivered, and not just because of the sweat cooling on his skin, Momoshiro looked really hungry and not just for food. "I could probably eat something."

"Burgers?" Momo's grip was really strong. Wiggling his hand Muromachi finally managed to get it out of Momoshiro's grip, though he was pretty sure Momo had let him. Wiping his hand off on his shorts Muromachi shrugged.

"I'll even pay." Momoshiro stated with a grin, grabbing his stuff and coming over to watch Muromachi put his things together.

Muromachi snorted, pushing up his sunglasses when they slipped down his nose. "How generous."

Momoshiro's grin could have crossed oceans. "I know that's sarcasm, but you'll be relieved when you see how much I eat."

Unable to help it, Muromachi laughed.


End file.
